The Secret of the Void
The Secret of the Void (also known as Jejunus) is an immensely powerful dragon that is one of the oldest beings in Fiction, an ally of the Narrative, and the creator of the Void. It is one of the largest entities in the Destroy the Godmodder series, stretching across the length of several biomes. It appeared in Destroy the Godmodder to ally with the players in the final fight against the Anti-Chuck Norris Turret Tank, and it appeared at various points during Destroy the Godmodder 2: repairing the Black Monolith after Zero Hour, teleporting the players to GodCraft in Intermission 2, and fighting against the Conflict during Act 5. The Secret of the Void died while fighting the Shadow in Limbo during Act 5, but a portion of its soul remains in a lock sealing the Red Dragon in place beneath Limbo's surface. Using this power, the Council of Nine became the Council of the Void during the Final Conflict in DTG2's epilogue. Appearance The Secret of the Void was an immensely large dragon with teal scales, piercing green eyes, purple blood, and white horns. It had a long twisting neck and a very large back with three glowing green orbs on it. These orbs powered the Secret of the Void's signature green energy attacks which come out of its mouth. History Pre-DTG It has been stated numerous times throughout the series that the Secret of the Void is one of the oldest beings in existence, having been around since the very Dawn of Time. The Pinary ARG sheds light on the Secret of the Void's true origins. Allegedly, it and the Red Dragon were contained within an egg as big as the universe at the beginning of everything, but since the two were complete opposites, the egg shattered in two, the two beings flying to other ends of existence to mature. The fact that such an egg existed - something able to contain and combine good and evil - is the real Secret of the Void, and that is why the dragon is referred to as such. In the eras following the Dawn of Time, when the Secret of the Void was mature, it became a follower of the Narrative and created the entirety of the Void, governing over it and the civilizations growing inside. Not long after, once the Red Dragon was locked in what would become the Nether, it took the Chosen Few under its wing and, with them, created Minecraft. It also had in a hand in creating the Black Monolith, and likely the other Void Artifacts as well. Over time the Secret of the Void became respected by many throughout the Void, and Fiction as a whole, as a god. However, for unknown reasons, the Void fell apart over the eons, becoming full of eldritch creatures and disorganized chaos. DTG1 As one of the Narrative's greatest disciples, the Secret of the Void despises godmodders, a quality that came to good use at the tail end of Destroy the Godmodder. The players entered the Void via a Mystery Gate and came across a temple containing many traps and challenges the players would have to get through. Upon reaching the end, the players met the Secret of the Void himself, who said that he would help the players in their darkest hour. Some time passed, and as the Godmodder inched closer and closer to death, the players kept wondering when they would need the Secret of the Void's help. Ultimately, when the Godmodder reached 1 HP and summoned the Anti-Chuck Norris Turret Tank, the players realized it was time. The Secret of the Void came in and battled the Turret Tank with a gigantic superlaser, combatting the Tank's own weaponry. The players had to defend the Secret to keep its laser beam going, as it was the only thing that could combat the Godmodder's nefarious machine. Ultimately, the players were victorious, and the Secret of the Void destroyed the Turret Tank before leaving the field, allowing the players to destroy the Godmodder once and for all. DTG2 Although the Secret of the Void never directly appeared on the Battlefield again, he was shown several times throughout Destroy the Godmodder 2, lending aid to the players. Following Zero Hour, when the players were attacked by a temporal clone of the Godmodder, the Secret of the Void helped the players get back to the battlefield where the real fight was going on once bedrock began to fall into the Void all around them. He also healed the Black Monolith's wounds that it had sustained from a meteor impact. The Secret showed up again in Intermission 2, teleporting the players back to GodCraft after they had entered the Void when they restored Minecraft's Fourth Wall. The Secret warned the players that great trials would soon be approaching them, and that they would have to stay strong. The Secret of the Void did not reappear again until the End of Act 4, when the Council of Nine contacted the beast for advice on how to handle the Red Dragon's sudden entrance into Limbo. The Secret of the Void traveled to Limbo, saying that he would seal a portion of his soul within a massive lock chaining the Dragon under the dimension for eternity, although during this time, he would be particularly vulnerable. The growing Conflict (the Shadow, Binary Prime, and the Employer at this point) saw this as an opportunity to attack the dragon. Despite the efforts of the Council of Nine in defending the Secret of the Void, he was overpowered by the Conflict, and was executed by decapitation. The Secret's head was sent into the Void for all to see and despair. However, since a portion of his soul was still in the Lock, the Council was able to sometimes turn to it for guidance. On the eve of the Final Conflict, this power came in handy, the Council using it to supercharge themselves and become the Council of Void, aiding the Narrative in the final battle. It is unknown if they survived the war or not.Category:Character Category:Entity Category:DTG1 Category:DTG2